starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Galactic Civil War
| Afbeelding = 250px | conflict = Galactic Civil War | datum = 2 BBY tot 4 ABY | locatie = Voornamelijk Outer Rim Territories | terrein = | inzet = Galactische overheersing | resultaat = Overwinning Rebel Alliance | aanvaller = Rebel Alliance | aanvoeraanval = Mon Mothma Bail Organa Jan Dodonna Carlist Rieekan Crix Madine Ackbar Vanden Willard | strijdkrachtaanval = | verliezenaanval = Bail Organa Ben Kenobi | verdediger = Galactic Empire | aanvoerverdedig = Emperor Palpatine Darth Vader Wilhuff Tarkin Firmus Piett | strijdkrachtverdedig = | verliezenverdedig= Emperor Palpatine Darth Vader Wilhuff Tarkin Firmus Piett }} 250px|thumb|Galen Marek keerde zich tegen zijn meester 250px|thumb|Battle of Yavin 250px|thumb|Battle of Hoth 250px|thumb|Battle of Endor 250px|thumb|De geesten van Anakin, Yoda en Obi-Wan kunnen eindelijk rusten De Galactic Civil War was een conflict tussen het Galactic Empire en de Rebel Alliance. Deze burgeroorlog begon rond 2 BBY en eindigde in 4 ABY met de vernietiging van Death Star II en de dood van Emperor Palpatine. Terwijl de Core Worlds grotendeels gespaard bleven van dit conflict, woedde de Civil War hoofdzakelijk in regio's als de Outer Rim Territories. De drie grootste veldslagen waren de Battle of Yavin, de Battle of Hoth en de Battle of Endor. Historisch begin & einde Historici vonden het moeilijk om exact te bepalen wanneer de Galactic Civil War begon. De Rebel Alliance ontstond langzaam uit allerlei splintergroepen van opstandelingen en het Empire had sinds zijn ontstaan af te rekenen met zulke groeperingen. Men gaf de gevangenname van de Priam en de vernietiging van de Invincible vaak op als referentiepunten voor de aanvang van dit conflict. Toen de Battle of Yavin werd gewonnen door de Rebel Alliance was de oorlog pas echt begonnen. Dat het conflict eindigde na de Battle of Endor was men het wel over eens. Na de dood van Palpatine, Darth Vader en de Death Star II was het Empire volledig onthoofd. Beginperiode Het was moeilijk te zeggen wanneer precies de Galactic Civil War begon. Feit is dat zelfs voor de oprichting van de New Order er al pogingen van verzet waren, met name de Petition of 2000 onder leiding van Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma en Padmé Amidala. Na Order 66 werden veel van deze opstandige Senators gearresteerd en de zeer strenge aanpak van het Galactic Empire werd van op de eerste dag nooit door iedereen aanvaard. Talloze kleine opstandelingengroepen boden de strijd aan met het Empire. Deze groepen stonden soms onder leiding van gevluchte Jedi of waren species die tegen het Empire in opstand kwamen. Omdat Darth Sidious deze kleine groeperingen vervelend begon te vinden en hij zijn vijanden met een open vizier wou bestrijden, bedacht hij een plan. Darth Vader zou zijn leerling, Galen Marek op pad sturen en zo de leiders van de opstand opsporen. Dit liep echter totaal verkeerd af. Marek keerde zich naar de Light Side of the Force en hielp zijn nieuwe vrienden die waren gevangengenomen aan boord van de Death Star I. Dankzij Galen Marek werden verschillende groeperingen onder één noemer geklasseerd:de Rebel Alliance of de Alliance to Restore the Republic. Onder Marek had het Empire al enkele gevoelige nederlagen geleden maar door de komst van de Alliance werden ze nu voortdurend in de gaten gehouden. De Alliance bezat veel minder oorlogstuigen en veel minder soldaten maar de strijders waren enthousiast en wilden hun leven geven voor de vrijheid. Terwijl het Empire zijn tactiek aanscherpte door de Tarkin Doctrine en de verovering van Dac, bleef de Alliance lichtjes terrein winnen. Ze bleven zich beperken tot kleine operaties onder leiding van oud-Republic Officers zoals Jan Dodonna. Een belangrijke zege achter de schermen behaalde de Alliance toen een heel team van ingenieurs bij Incom Corporation overliep en de plannen van de X-Wing Starfighter met zich meebracht. Ook in de Imperial Senate bleef de strijd achter de schermen duren. Sidious wist nu bijna zeker wie zijn tegenstanders waren maar wachtte totdat de Death Star I klaar was om de totale macht te grijpen. Een keerpunt was de eerste grote overwinning van de Alliance op het Empire waarin uiteindelijk de plannen van de Death Star I werden ontvreemd. Deze plannen kwamen in de handen van Leia Organa van Alderaan. Ondanks een verwoedde zoektocht naar de plannen, leidde dit tot de Battle of Yavin. Nu de Death Star I operationeel was, liet Sidious de Imperial Senate ontbinden en blies Willhuf Tarkin Alderaan op dat bekendstond als één van de peilers van de Alliance en van de Galactic Republic. De Battle of Yavin was echter een eerste keerpunt in de Galactic Civil War. Ondanks de zeer geringe kansen, behaalde de Alliance de overwinning dankzij nieuwe helden, de Heroes of Yavin. De Death Star I, die men onverwoestbaar achtte, werd vernietigd en in plaats van angst te zaaien, verkreeg het Empire meer tegenstand. Na de Battle of Yavin en de vernietiging van Alderaan begonnen meer en meer planeten en volkeren zich aan te sluiten bij de Rebel Alliance, waaronder de Mon Calamari die met hun grote schepen de vloot van de Alliance zeer aanzienlijk deed uitbreiden. The Empire Strikes Back Palpatine was verontwaardigd na de vernietiging van de Death Star I en nam de Alliance nu pas serieus. Darth Vader kreeg de taak om de Rebellen uit te roeien en een blokkade werd rond Yavin 4 aangelegd. De maan werd geëvacueerd en na een lange zoektocht vestigde de Alliance hun nieuwe basis op de ijsplaneet Hoth. Nu het Empire zijn aandacht ten volle richtte naar de Alliance, was het een moeilijke periode voor de opstandelingen. Er waren wel successen, zoals de redding van Crix Madine en het uitschakelen van het Dark Trooper project door Kyle Katarn. Met het Death Squadron speurde Vader het universum af op zoek naar Luke Skywalker en naar de nieuwe rebellenbasis. Dankzij een Viper Probe Droid werd deze basis ontdekt op Hoth. De Battle of Hoth werd ondanks een aarzelend begin – een bombardement was door Hoth te dicht te naderen niet meer mogelijk – een overwinning voor het Empire. De belangrijkste leiders van de Alliance konden ontsnappen maar heel veel materiaal en troepen werden door het Empire gedood onder leiding van General Maximilian Veers. De periode na de Battle of Hoth was bijzonder moeilijk voor de Alliance dat zich hergroepeerde en zich vrij stil hield. Onder andere de vernietiging van de Teezl en overwinningen van Rogue Squadron hielden de Alliance overeind. Dankzij de Bothans kreeg de Alliance echter zeer interessante informatie ter beschikking. Het Empire zou een nieuwe Death Star aan het bouwen zijn en Palpatine zelf zou deze gaan bezoeken. Beslissende Strijd Dankzij de Sullustans, die nu ook de Alliance steunden, kon de vloot van de Alliance samenkomen nabij Sullust waar de plannen voor de aanval op de Death Star II werden uitgelegd door Mon Mothma. De vloot en de Alliance hadden hun gelederen aangesterkt en voerden met de aanval een alles of niets gevecht uit. De Heroes of Yavin vochten op en boven Endor de strijd uit met het Empire terwijl de vloot probeerde te overleven in de Battle of Endor. Nadat de Shield Generator op Endor door Han Solo en Leia Organa werd vernietigd, konden Lando Calrissian en Wedge Antilles de Death Star aanvallen. Ackbars schepen vernietigden de Executor en op de Death Star II triomfeerde Luke Skywalker. Zijn vader, Anakin Skywalker, keerde terug naar de Light Side en doodde Darth Sidious. Een groot feest op Endor, en kort daarna ook op andere planeten, barstte los om de nederlaag van het Empire te vieren. Belangrijke veldslagen *Battle of Toprawa in 0 BBY *Destruction of Alderaan in 0 BBY *Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY *Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY *Battle Of Derra IV in 3 ABY *Battle of Gall in 3,5 ABY *Battle of Endor in 4 ABY Belangrijke figuren uit de Galactic Civil War Galactic Empire thumb|250px|Tarkin & Vader *Emperor Palpatine *Darth Vader *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Admiral Conan Antonio Motti *General Cassio Tagge *Colonel Wullf Yularen *Chief Moradmin Bast *General Maximilian Veers *Admiral Kendal Ozzel *Admiral Firmus Piett *Moff Jerjerrod *Colonel Dyer Rebel Alliance thumb|250px|Luke, Leia en Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Chewbacca *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Lando Calrissian *Bail Organa *Mon Mothma *Garm Bel Iblis *Galen Marek *Jan Dodonna *Vanden Willard *Wedge Antilles *Biggs Darklighter *Carlist Rieekan *Bren Derlin *Crix Madine *Ackbar Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Conflicten category:Galactic Civil War